jasragsfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Sequence
Combat Sequence #Declare #*Attacker choose target #*Defender declares defense method #**Standard (Free) - Reaction + Intuition #**Dodge (-5 Initiative) Standard + Gymnastics (One time add) #**Parry (-5 Initiative) Standard + Melee Weapons (One time add) #**Block (-5 Initiative) Standard + Unarmed Combat (One time add) #**Full Defense (-10 Initiative) Standard + Willpower (Entire combat turn) (See 188) #Attack #*Attacker rolls Combat Skill + Ability +/- Modifiers Limit #Defend ##Defender rolls Reaction + Intuition +/- Modifiers, compare results to attacker hits. ##*Attacker hits > Defender hits - Subtract defender hits from attacker and move on with this number ##*Attacker hits < Defender hits - Attack misses ##*Attacker hits = Defender hits - Grazing hit, no damage but attacker makes contact, this allows for contact-only attacks to damage. ##Add attacker net hits to Damage Value (DV) of weapon ##Subtract attacker weapon Armor Penetration (AP) modifier from defenders Armor Value (AV). ##Compare Modified DV with modified AV ##*Physical DV >= AV ##*Stun DV < AV ##Defender rolls Body + Modified AV (Only if AV is > 0) ##*Modified (DV) - Net Hits = Actual DV #Apply Effect #*Apply Actual DV to defenders condition monitor along with any addition effects of attack. Intercept (-5 Initiative) 1 + Reach (See 194)Hit The Dirt (-5 Initiative) Drop prone Ranged Combat Example Wombat, the wary street samurai, and Cutter, the wild ganger from the 405 Hellhounds, are about to throw down. Wombat makes the first attack with his trusty Browning Ultra-Power heavy pistol. He fires one shot as a Simple Action. Once the appropriate modifiers are considered (we’ll cover this in more detail later), he has a –1 modifier on his shot. Wombat rolls Pistols 4 + Agility 6 + modifiers –1 for 9 total dice; his limit on this test is the gun’s modified Accuracy of 6. He rolls his pool of 9 dice and gets 4 hits. Cutter is on the other end and he gets his free Defense test. The modifiers for the defense test come out to –1 die. He rolls Reaction 3 + Intuition 3 + modifiers –1 with no limit because there is no skill involved. He rolls 5 dice and gets 2 hits. Comparing the hits we see Wombat has 2 more hits than Cutter and therefore gets 2 nets hit to apply to damage. The next step is figuring out what kind of hurting this might be putting on Cutter by comparing the modified Damage Value of Wombat’s Ultra-Power and the modified Armor rating of Cutter’s armor jacket. The DV of the Ultra-Power is 8P; 2 is added for Wombat’s net hits, making the modified DV 10P. The base Armor rating for Cutter’s armor jacket is 12; subtract 1 for the Armor Penetration (AP) of the Ultra-Power, and the modified Armor rating is 11. Since the modified Armor rating is greater than the modified Damage Value the attack’s damage code changes from Physical to Stun (10P to 10S). Now Cutter needs to roll his Damage Resistance test. He rolls Body 3 + modified Armor rating 11 and gets 5 hits. Those hits are subtracted from the modified Damage Value (10 – 5 = 5). Cutter has to take 5S damage, so he marks off 5 boxes of his Stun Condition Monitor. Melee Combat Example Cutter forgot to bring a gun to the gunfight, so he has to go after Wombat with his trusty hand razors. Cutter charges in and makes a single melee attack against Wombat. Modifiers for this attack turn out in Cutter’s favor and get him a +1 dice pool bonus. Cutter rolls Unarmed Combat 4 + Specialization (Cyber Implant Weaponry) 2 + Agility 4 + modifiers 1 for a total of 11 dice. He uses his Physical limit for the test, which is 6. He rolls and gets 8 hits. Wombat is on the defensive now and gets his free Defense Test. The modifiers for the Defense Test come out to –1. He rolls Reaction 4 + Intuition 3 + modifiers –1 with no limit because there is no skill involved. Wombat rolls 6 dice and gets 2 hits. We compare hits and see that Cutter has 4 more hits that Wombat and therefore gets 4 net hits to apply to damage. The next step is plugging in the numbers—the modified Damage Value of Cutter’s hand razors vs. the modified Armor rating of Wombat’s lined coat—to see how much pain Wombat is going to experience. The base DV for hand razors is (STR + 1)P. Cutter has a Strength of 3, so the base DV is 4P. Add 4 for Cutter’s net hits and the modified DV is 8P. The base Armor rating for Wombat’s lined coat is 9; subtract 3 for the Armor Penetration (AP) of the hand razors and the modified Armor rating is 6. Since the modified Armor rating is less than the modified Damage Value the attacks damage code stays Physical. Now Wombat needs to roll his Damage Resistance test. He rolls Body 6 + modified Armor rating 6 and gets 3 hits. Those hits are subtracted from the modified Damage Value (8 – 3 = 5) and Wombat must mark off 5 boxes of his Physical Condition Monitor. Category:Shadowrun Category:5e Category:Shadowrun 5e